


The Rebel in the Cafe

by FarisBeshma



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Luke Skywalker Gives a Hug, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, May the Force Be With You, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarisBeshma/pseuds/FarisBeshma
Summary: A rebel is prepared to set the New Republic into chaos no matter what the cost. Well, until he met the staff.
Kudos: 2





	The Rebel in the Cafe

Tegman Shysa was enjoying a cup of coffee from his favorite shop in Coruscant, as he watched the speeders sail through the sky, he only regretted that this would be his last time to see them. 

A briefcase full of thermite explosives lay at his feet, just thirty more minutes until he had to be at the Old Senate Hall. A quick walk through the maintenance tunnels, place it right next to the building's heating system, it would be a heap in an instant. Just like him. 

He was tired of feeling like a nobody, failing to get into the academy for the New Republic, stuck in the same dirty slums for a whole ‘nother year, he wasn’t waiting anymore. Everyone had already left, now he was just the loser wasting his life away in the slums of Coruscant. It was time he took action, time he finally did something to make the galaxy like how it used to be.

He had already set up his computer to release the video after the bomb went off; it would be a fake manifesto about how he, as a “New Republic Elite” , wanted to destroy all of the Empire’s legacy, to rid the last of their scum off the galaxy. A perfect rallying point for what remained of the Empire, just like how they nearly crushed the Rebels after the destruction of the first Death Star.

He didn’t care about what happened after the bomb was planted, better to die a rallying point for the Empire than to live a life on the run from the New Republic.

He took a long sip from the coffee - if it could be called that with how much bantha milk was in it - and wiped it away from the peach fuzz on his upper lip. The sleeve of his shirt had rolled back a bit too far when he went to clean his face, leading to him accidentally using his bodyglove instead. He did a quick check to see if anyone saw, yanking his sleeve back in place as he tried to hold in his panic, didn’t need any civilians to see him wearing stormtrooper gear.

“How are you enjoying your coffee sir?” The voice nearly made Tegman jump from his seat, whipping his head to the older gentleman talking to him, he looked like a womp rat caught in the headlights.

The older gentleman was wearing the restaurant uniform, a cheaply made brown robe, white shirt, beige slacks, and brown boots. For a place called, The Order, they had a loose holding to dressing in appropriate attire, but the coffee was as the tagline said, “One with the Force, plenty for the day.”

“Oh it’s ah… amazing! Yes, it’s completely amazing, sorry.” Tegman folded his arms over one another, making sure to tug his sleeves into his armpits.

“Well I’m glad to hear it, always nice to have customers who can make it in during a busy day,” The older gentleman said as he pointed at Tegman’s briefcase.

“Yes I’m just uh … I’m …” Before Tegman could even finish making an alibi, the olderman laughed and waved his hand in front of his bushy beach blonde beard,

“Don’t worry, no need to explain yourself, just trying to make small talk.” The older man looked around at the empty cafe, a slow first day of the week as usual, “Mind if I sit with you for a bit? I like to kill time with the patrons when it’s slow. Sorry, I mean ‘Padawans’.” He corrected himself as he pulled up a seat

Tegman gave a small nod once the older man had sat himself down. He had been cornered, he had to have a natural and normal conversation now, if he just ran out then it would’ve obviously been suspicious, and someone would probably call the authorities on him before he even got the senate building. 

“My name is Tegman,” He said as he held a sweaty palm out, not like he would need to worry about aliases.

“Ah, I’m Luke Skywalker,” The older man said as he shook his hand.

Tegman felt all of the nervousness leave him with a chuckle, “Luke Skywalker? They really have you guys in character huh?”

“Oh, that’s one way to put it,” Luke said.

“After ‘saving’ the galaxy from the Empire, he goes missing for ten years, and next thing you know, he’s working at a cafe. Would be poetic,” Tegman said.

Luke gave a nod and a shrug, “Truly exploring what it means to be a jedi, getting a feel of life from every angle.”

“Alright, that’s as good an alibi as any I guess,” Tegman said as he took another sip of his coffee. “So what do you think … Luke Skywalker would’ve thought of the Empire?”

“Would’ve thought?” Luke asked.”I didn’t know I was already a ghost.”

“Well he’s probably dead, just a Rebel cover up. Or New Republic. Same difference, doesn’t make a lot of sense to just disappear after you’ve won.” Now that he thought of it, Tegman was glad he ran into somebody to talk to before he went on his mission, he should go to his death at ease, not fretting like some kid.

“Well,” Luke said, “When he went and fought the Empire, he would’ve been about your age. I’m sure he was probably terrified and didn’t even want to fight _them_ necessarily, he just had things he was fighting for.”

“That’s a pretty charitable way to look at it,” Tegman said as he crossed one leg over another and put both palms on the table, “What he wanted to do didn’t matter, plenty of brave soldiers of the Empire still got killed, leaving us with what exactly? Some New Republic that can barely protect its citizens?”

“If we never thought of people’s intentions, the only good people would be the ones writing the history books,” Luke said. There was a pause between the two of them, Tegman taking another sip of his drink before Luke continued, “Did you lose someone important to you in the war?”

Tegman put his coffee down and looked at both of his hands for a moment, slowly tapping at the table before looking up to Luke, “My father.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

“He was all I could’ve asked for in a dad. Everytime he came back from a tour he took me to shows at the coliseum, out to the theatre, helped me study with my homework … I think I would give anything to have him back.” 

Tegman wished he could be shocked to hear the words coming out of his mouth, being this honest to some complete stranger, hell the stranger dressed like an enemy, but it didn’t matter. He was about to die for the Empire, he could be as honest as he wanted.

“Well I know I can never give him back to you, but I want you to know that the love your father gave you? I hope that’s a love the universe gives back to you, everyone deserves at least a little bit of it in their life,” Luke said as he leaned over on the table to him, looking Tegman straight in the eyes.

It was then that Luke noticed it, a tear forming in Tegman’s eyes.

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry,” Luke said as he took a knapkin from the table and passed it to him, “I get a little overzealous with small talk with the Padawans sometimes, please forgive me!” 

Tegman held out a hand to stop him and wiped his face with the bodyglove again, “It’s fine, it’s just …. It’s been a while since I’ve heard someone say something like that to me.

“Oh, well I’m always happy to help then I guess,” Luke said as he brushed the back of his shaggy hair. “Anything else I can get for you, free coffee on the house or anything?”

“No, I think I should be fine,” Tegman said as he stood up, “It really was nice meeting you, Luke Skywalker.” He couldn’t help but crack a small smile as he said it. He’d never thought those words would come out of his mouth in life.

“And you as well, Tegman,” Luke said with a grin.

As Tegman walked back into the streets of Coruscant, he started walking towards the Old Senate Hall, but stopped in his tracks. He looked back to The Order, to his target in the distance, and then sighed as he looked at the cars passing above him. 

When he planted the bomb, plenty of brave people just living their lives would probably die too.

Their was always next year to take the exam. Tomorrow to try and get a new job, find a way out of the slums, or at least even have a nice coffee. 

He cracked the suitcase open, pulled out a small blade from his pocket, and swiftly cut the detonation wire. One quick look around once again, throngs of people moving past him and nobody even batted an eye at him. He tossed the briefcase in a nearby trash can and began his walk home, turning back the way he came.

Luke smiled at Tegman as he walked by and went back to washing the table he had just had his chat at. Not like these messes were going to clean themselves up.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick piece I threw together for the holiday, May the 4th be with You!


End file.
